Fate's Idea of a Joke
by KameoCom
Summary: Superwholock River, Sherlock, The Doctor, Cas, Dean, and the others are brought together to face their biggest challenges yet. The have to learn to work together to make it out alive.


Chapter 1:

1. The Meeting.

River smiled as she heard the TARDIS materialise. She stood up, grabbing her dairy, blaster, lipstick and a few other things. Sticking everything in the bag on her belt, she grabbed the keys that she had swiped from the guard earlier.

She walked over to the bars, quickly sticking the key into the lock and turning it with a click.

She easily pulled the bars open, striding out towards the TARDIS. She opened the door and slipped inside, closing it again behind her.

"So," River began, turning around, "Where are we this time?" She walked up the steps to the console. The Doctor, who was sending then back into the vortex, looked up at her and smiled.

"Have we done Demons Run yet?" She asked.

"Yep." The Doctor replied, leaning back against the console.

"America?" She asked, circling the console.

"Yep." He said, grabbing her wrist as she passed him. He span her around and pulled her to him.

She smiled at him mischievously, "Area 52?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

He smirked, "Yep." And he closed the space between them, pressing his lips to hers. She quickly responded, moving her lips with his.

His hands slowly made their way to her waist, as hers found their way into his hair.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, bringing them back to reality. The quickly untangled themselves and turned to face the direction of the noise.

"We would appreciate it if you didn't snog in front of us." Said a thick Scottish accent. Amy and Rory where standing over to the side.

Amy was smiling and Rory was shaking his head slightly. River smiled, "You're one to talk."

Amy laughed and walked over to River, "You got me there." She said, then gave River a hug. "It's good to see you River." She smiled.

Rory walked over "Hello Melody." He said, giving her a quick hug before moving to stand beside Amy again.

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as the TARDIS began to shake violently.

"What's happening?!" Amy yelled, grabbing into the rail for support. No one got a chance to answer as the TARDIS Materialised with its usual grinding noise.

After everyone regained their composure Rory asked," Where are we?"

The Doctor walked over to the scanner quickly. His face twisted in confusion before he raced over to the door.

When he opened it, he was met with three confused faces looking at him, a man and a woman standing up, and one man laying on a couch.

The Doctor looked at them for a minute before saying,"uh...Hello... I'm The Doctor."

The one on the couch responded first, standing up quickly,"The Doctor? Doctor who. How did you get in her with that thing?" He said walking towards The Doctor.

"Doctor?" Amy asked from behind him, "What is it? Who's out there?" She asked, trying to get passed him.

The three outsides faces got even more confused, "You have a Person in there?" The woman asked.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, followed by River, Amy, and then Rory.

The Doctor spoke first, "Hello.. I'm The Doctor. And this is River, Amy, and Rory." He motioned to each one in turn.

The other man spoke up. "Uh.. Hi..? I'm..John. This is Sherlock and that's Molly." John said, still confused.

Sherlock looked at them all in turn.

"What is that? And how did you all fit in there?" John asked, motioning to the TARDIS.

"This is my TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. As for how we all fit.. Well.. Why don't you look and see? It's easier to explain that way." With that said he walked back into the TARDIS. River followed immediately, then after a minute Amy and Rory.

Sherlock, Molly, and John exchanged skeptic looks, but entered none the less. When they did, all three of them stood there, stunned.

After a minute John exited, running around the outside checking for some sort of trick. Finding none, he walked back inside.

"It's uh... It's.. Bigger on the inside." John said, looking around with an amazed expression.

The Doctor smirked slightly. "So," he began, snapping the three back to attention "Why?" He asked simply. Leaning against the console again.

Sherlock spoke up this time. "Why what?" he asked, walking up the steps slowly.

"Why did you come in when I asked? Without question. Why? You don't know us." He said.

"I know a lot about you." Sherlock said standing just at the top of the stairs.

"Really?" The Doctor asked skeptically. "Prove it."

Sherlock smiled. "Ok fine. Lets start with them." He said motioning to Amy and Rory. "Judging by how they act with each other I'd say they're married. He's a Nurse, She's a model. He's very protective and worries a lot. He's loves her but is insecure. They're both sad about something, most likely loosing someone. But it's better now. They've come to terms with it. She's tough. Most likely Scottish judging by the hair. Now. Shall I continue to the escaped prisoner?" He said, motioning to River with his head.

Amy and Rory looked at each other. The Doctor looked at sherlock. "Oh you're Good. You're clever. I like you." He said, smiling.

Sherlock have a confused look. That's not what people normally do. Huh.

The Doctor turned, facing the console. "We need to figure out why the TARDIS brought us here." He said, typing. "In the mean time we need to-" he was cut off again as the TARDIS began to, once again, shake violently.

Everyone grabbed onto the nearest rail. "Um.. Is this supposed to be happening?" John asked.

"Nope!" River said, holding onto the console.

After a minute it stopped, but not before giving one final jerk, strong enough to throw The Doctor to the Floor and River tumbling down almost on top of him.

She looked down, "Why must we always end up like this?" She asked, getting up. The Doctor smiled and got up. Both of them went over to the console.

"Where are we now?" Amy asked, helping Molly up off of the floor.

The Doctor and River looked at the scanner. "America." They both said, looking at each other. Before they could say anything else a video popped up onto the screen. "And I'm guessing they are why." The Doctor said, watching the Video feed.

'Two Guys were walking down the street. One was wearing a normal looking guy wearing a Leathery jacket while the other was really tall. The one wearing the Leather was carrying a styrofoam box and was talking to the other. "I'm telling you Sammy. We gotta go and get some more of this Pie. It's-" Dean stopped as Sam looked at a strange Blue box on the street corner. "Hey Dean, Was that there before?" Sam asked walking towards it. "What?" Dean asked, following Sam. Sam made his way over to the Box, Dean close behind.'

The Door opened and everybody turned to see Sam. Looking at them with a bewildered expression.

Dean looked over his shoulder and said, "Well... I guess the pie will have to wait.." After about two minutes he added, "hm

Nah." And opened the box.

-––-—–––—-–—––-–––—

"So let me get this straight." Dean started, looking at the people around him. "We are in a Bigger-On-The-Inside Time and Space Traveling Box... With; an Alien. A Nurse. A Model. A Consulting Detective (who is supposedly dead). A Pathologist. A Half Alien (Who is supposed to be in Prison) And A Doctor (who was in a War)."

"Yeah, That sounds about right." John said, looking around. Him and dean were sitting on the floor under the railing around the console.

Molly was sitting opposite them, along with Amy and Rory. River was standing next to the console with The Doctor.

Dean looked around for a minute and huffed, "and you're all flippin, British. Great."

Sam shook his head at Dean before turning to face The Doctor, who was currently leaning back against the console.

"Well, we're all here, I guess. But why? What do we do now?" Sam asks. The Doctor looked at him and smiled.

"That is a good question," he said, turning to face the console "we need to find out why we have been put together." He started typing.

Suddenly, something popped up on the scanner. A video feed with a man. He is wearing a suit and has dark hair that has been carefully styled.

"Hello!" He said in an overly happy voice.

At this voice, Sherlock, who had previously been sitting on the stairs leading deeper into the TARDIS, sat up.

"Missed me?" The man asked happily. Sherlocks eyes widened in alarm, as did John and Molly's. sherlock quickly stood up and walked over to the scanner where Sam and the Doctor where watching the man.

Sherlock looked at the screen and growled angrily. "Moriarty."

The man smiled, "cookie for sherly." He says.

"How did you survive?" Sherlock asked, ignoring what he said.

Moriartys smile widened. "See that's the thing, Sherlock." He said moving his Face a bit closer. "I Didn't." His eyes flashed a deep red before returning to normal.

Sam stepped forward slightly, "You're a Demon." He said quickly.

Moriarty backed up before responding, "That's right Sammy. I managed to get out of the pit and back to my body before anything happened to it." He twirled around to show them. He stopped and moved forward again.

"Oh and don't think I forgot about you doctor. I've got a surprise for you too." Moriarty stepped sideways so he was out of view. A new man stepped forward, his eyes black. When he was standing where moriarty was previously his eyes changed back.

"Hello Doctor. Miss me?" He asks in a menacing voice. The Doctors eyes widen.

"Master." He says, still looking at him.

He smiles evilly, "yep. New and Improved."

The Doctor looks at him."but that's impossible. You jumped into the TimeLock. H- How.." He stepped back slightly.

The Master waved him off, "we'll trade stories later. Right now, it's time to start." He said, walking away slowly.

The Doctor walked closer to the scanner, "start what?" He asks. After a minute he asks again, louder this time. "Start what?" He exclaims.

Moriarty walks back onto the screen, "oops. It seems that's all the time we have. Oh, and Sam and Dean, Ellen and Jo say Hi." And with an evil laugh the video feed shuts off.

For a minute, they just stand there, not knowing what to say. After a while dean stood up, "alright I'm calling Cas." He says, Closing his eyes.

He clears him throat then talks, "Dear Castiel, I don't know if you can find us, but.. If you can, you'd be pretty helpful right now.. So-"

He was cut off as a man in a suit an trench coat appeared behind him and said,"I'm here, Dean."

Everyone was watching with bewildered expressions as Sam walks over to Cas and Dean.

Sam looks around the room, seeing their confusion, before speaking, "uh.. Guys this is Cas. He's our friend. He's an angel."

Cas looked at everybody and said, "Hi." In a flat voice. His hands behind his back.

River took a step towards them, looking at Cas. "Cas? Castiel?" She asked, laughing "do you remember me, Cas?"

Cas looked at her before nodding," Miss Song. Nice to meet you again." Now the confused stares were directed towards River.

River looked at them and smiled before saying,"Long story." And walking back over to the doctor.

after a minute Dean spoke,"Ok. Well. Guess we should probably tell you what's happened."

-––—––-–—–-–––-—-

After relaying everything that had happened so far to Cas they sat there.

By then they had all gone over and at say or laid down, forming a sort of circle.

John was sitting cross legged, along with sherlock. Molly was laying in between them on her back, asleep.

Sam was leaning back against the railing next to Cas, who was sitting deep in though, contemplating what he had just been told. Dean was on the other side of him, laying on his back with his legs crossed and his arms underneath his head.

Next to him Amy any Rory had fallen asleep leaning against each other. Next to them River and the doctor where sitting back to back, leaning against each other.

The Doctor finally spoke up, "Ok look, since most of you are already or nearly Asleep I suppose we should go to bed. I'm sure the TARDIS has made rooms for you. Shouldn't be to hard to find them."

River moved over and carefully woke them up, telling them to go to bed, which they did. John slowly got up and went to go pick up Molly and bring her to her room but sherlock stopped him.

"I'll get her John. You're to tired to carry her. Go to bed." After John complied, Sherlock slowly stood up, stooping to pick up Molly.

After the fall, Sherlock had had to stay with Molly for a period of time. They eventually came a bit closer as friends and Molly stopped stuttering and being so nervous around him.

He wondered off in search of her room, along with Sam and Dean looking for theirs. After a short period of time Sherlock walked back into the control room.

River and the Doctor where both leaning against the console, Comparing Diaries for a more specific point in their timelines.

They were both fairly far along, but River was still slightly older than The Doctor had seen in a while.

For this The Doctor was slightly relieved. He knew His time with River was slowly running out.

Sherlock when and sat on the chair next to the console, hands steepled under his chin, thinking.

The Doctor and River eventually moved down to underneath the console, rearranging the wiring.

-–––—-—––-—––-—

Dean woke up hours later. He looked around and saw Sam was also awake. He looked like he was deep in thought.

Dean sat up, looking around the room. It looked just like the motel rooms. The walls were a deep blue and the carpet was a sort of tanish brown.

"What has happened to our lives?" Sam asked randomly, laughing slightly.

"That... Is a good question." Dean said, sitting up.

In the control room River and The Doctor where tracing the video to find out where it was being broadcast from. Sherlock was pacing, deep in thought, and Cas was sitting cross legged on the floor.

Amy and Rory walked in. The Doctor looked up at them, "Ah. Amy, Rory. You're up." Rory waved and Amy nodded.

The Doctor looked back up at the scanner then Amy and Rory, "uh, could you two go and fetch the others. I think they're lost. Oh, and show them the kitchen. They're probably hungry." He smiled quickly at them.

Amy nodded and walked down

The corridor, pulling Rory with her. They are going to have an interesting day.

**Guys, Please tell me if you like it. Also if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. It would really help. This is my first superwholock so... I don't really know how good it is. I couldn't figure out a good ending sooo I just did this. Please review so I can know if I suck or if I should continue. Also, tell me what ships you want to have in this. **


End file.
